Wolf's Pride
by Slytherin Princess Nysa
Summary: Remus works long hours at the hospital and is trying to get over a recent breakup. James has an unorthodox solution to Remus' problems, a tattoo and a raven haired artist. WolfStar slice of life written for Pride Month 2018.


**Wolf's Pride**

* * *

 **Sunday**

 **~Remus Lupin~**

"He did what?! How could he say that to you?" Lily Potter paced her living room floor, between the coffee table and muted television. "What kind of a self centered toerag thinks it's okay to say something like that? To another person, let alone their own boyfriend!"

"Lil," James started but cut himself off as his angry wife glared daggers at him for interrupting her. He leaned over the armrest and patted Remus' shoulder in understanding. "Sorry, mate, you're on your own with this one."

"Did he say anything else? Did _you_ say anything?" Lily waved her arms over her head before taking a few calming breaths and patting her swollen stomach. She looked thoughtful for a moment before determination sparked in her green eyes. "I'm going to kill him."

"Lily, no." James said seriously, clutching his beer bottle.

"I'm a nurse, I can make it look like an accident." She nodded to herself, eyeing her shoes next to the door and inching towards them.

"You're pregnant, I really don't think you should be plotting murder right now." At Lily's dubious expression, Remus continued. "If that kid is born in prison, you give James a lot of bragging rights."

"Not to mention I would have to arrest you for murder." Her husband said.

Lily stomped her feet in anger before staring at her husband in distaste. "You would arrest your own pregnant wife for defending her best friend? James Potter, you're heartless and if Remus wasn't sleeping on our couch, you would be."

"But-" Remus heard James start, his green eyes zeroed in on his suitcase by the door.

Lily waved him away with her hand, finally sitting down on the other side of Remus. "Stop distracting me! I want to know what happened. Start from the beginning, Remus."

"We went to that new restaurant downtown because-" He started again, his hands anxiously twisting in his lap. "Because today is… Today is…" He choked back a cry.

"Today is your one year anniversary." Lily filled in softly and James rolled his eyes towards Remus lightly, making sure his wife didn't see him, but Remus could see the sympathy in his hazel eyes.

"He was cold through dinner, barely talked to me. Afterwards, we went back to our place. I thought maybe he had had a hard day at the office with that new deal he's been staying late all month to finalize, but he said we had to talk."

"That's never good." James tried to lighten the mood and keep his best mate from crying because he knew what came next.

Lily patted his shoulder comforting. "Don't let him bother you."

"He called me characterless and bland, said he was tired of putting up with my long hours at the hospital and my attitude after a deadman's shift. I- I…" Remus buried his fingers in his thick strands of sandy hair. "He said that when he comes home from the bank what he doesn't want to see is me pouring over medical books and the house unkept."

"Is he looking for a boyfriend or a maid?" Lily said, scandalized. James nodded, leaving his beer on the table to clasp a hand over Remus' shaking shoulders. "What does he expect from you? To stay home all day and cook and dust?"

"He said that since it was his apartment in the first place I should be the one to move out. Which I was fine with but he threw my suitcase at me and I just grabbed whatever I could and taxied over." Remus sobbed. "I'm sorry to just barge in on you guys like this. I just had nowhere else to go and- and-"

Lily pulled him into a tight hug and James held his arm in silent support. Lily hushed him, "He's a jerk and doesn't deserve you. You can stay here as long as you want. We love having you here, we love _you_."

"I'll start looking for my own place in the morning." Remus went on, as if he hadn't heard anything that Lily had been saying. "You should get to bed, staying up late and stressing isn't good for the baby."

Lily looked at the clock in regret before turning back to Remus, she recognized the look James was giving her, it was time for some boy talk that she wasn't invited to. "We will talk about this more when I wake up."

"Of course, I'll be a sad reminder in the morning." Lily shook her head before kissing his forehead. "Night!" He called after her as she climbed the stairs.

"Okay, listen here, I'm going to tell you something that Lily would not approve of." James looked towards the stairs before turning back to him. "You're too predictable and safe, Lucius is boring enough on his own. So this is what we're going to do, I'm going to call Sirius and set up an appointment for you at his parlor tomorrow."

"Oh, no. You know how I feel about tattoos. I don't approve of permanent mutations to my body. I supported Sirius when he changed his major from law to art, I drove him to work to that dingy shop every day after classes, and I celebrated with both of you when he got accepted into that art tour two years ago. But I cannot let him stab my skin hundreds of times." Remus denied James vehemently. He stopped and turned to look at his best friend in question, a look of hurt on his face. "You've heard from Sirius since he came back?"

James nodded, not meeting Remus' eyes. "He called me when he got back into town last month. Said something about opening up his own studio downtown and that we should get dinner when my caseload is lighter. Didn't he call you?"

"No, Sirius hasn't called me in a long time. Not since-" he swallowed thickly and picked at his nails. "Well, since that graduation party we had before he went off to Europe."

"Neither of you ever told me what happened that night to make you two have such a spectacular fight. I've tried to figure it out on my own but I haven't wanted to pry." James said.

"The great James Potter didn't want to pry?" Remus asked, trying to decide if he should tell James the truth about what happened that abnormally chilly night in May so long ago.

"Alright, Lily told me to stop messing about in your life or she would tear off my balls and staple them to the wall." He shivered before glancing towards the staircase, making sure his wife hadn't come down to exact his punishment for being nosy.

"That's more likely. It's not like I ever meant to hide it from you for so long, I just never wanted to think about it." Remus explained. "But since I don't want you going mad trying to muck about and find out either."

"Oi!"

"You know I didn't really have friends before Hogwarts, getting a scholarship to the academy was my ticket out of the slums. Becoming best friends with you and Sirius was a dream come true. After we graduated and went off to live together during college, I started realizing that maybe girls weren't really my thing."

"I remember I kept offering you blowjob shots after I found out." James laughed, a fond smile over his face. Remus cracked a smile but ignored him.

"I had a crush on Sirius, starting from the age of seventeen." He whispered and flinched away from James' shocked expression. "I had started noticing that my hands got sweaty when I was with him, my heart beat faster, I got jealous of the girls he hung around with and I kept wondering how soft his hair was. Really stupid, I know."

"But Sirius is straight." James said with slow clarity creeping in. "Oh Remus."

"At the party I had a little more to drink than was probably smart and I saw him sneaking upstairs by himself. He was upset and we talked for a bit. I was just planning to hug him until he calmed down but he turned his head at the last minute. We kissed, it was an accident but to me it meant so much. He panicked, started cursing and pacing up and down. I can't remember exactly what I said because of the alcohol, but I know I told him how I felt." Remus sighed and leaned into the couch cushions. "He just kept staring at me and I felt like such a freak for being in love with my best friend, my _male_ best friend."

"Oi! I'm your best friend, you raging homosexual." James joked, bumping their shoulders in an attempt to cheer him up.

"I screwed up. I kissed him again and he kissed back and I thought he felt something for me. I thought _he liked me_." He shook himself lightly, playing the memory over and over in his head. "Sirius pushed me away and told me to stop touching him. A week later he packed all his stuff and got on a plane to Belgium while I started work at the hospital."

"Met my wife that day thanks to your car breaking down," James said lightly before growing more serious. "Do you regret it?"

"The kiss or not going after him?" The sandy haired boy asked.

"Both?" James stood and walked into the hall.

"I ruined our friendship. I wanted to go after him, tell him how much I care about him but when the time came- I couldn't." Remus turned the television off with a click of the remote and shrugged off his jacket. "He must really hate me."

"I don't think so, mate. Sirius would never hold something like that over you. Especially for this long after it's happened." Remus shrugged and caught the pillow James threw him from the hall closet. "I think you should go down to his tattoo parlor tomorrow, even if you don't want to get a tattoo, just talk to him."

"I'll think about it." Remus relented. "It's gotten late and it's been an emotional day."

"Right! I'll see you in the morning then." James switched off the lights as Remus fell backwards into the fabric of the couch. "Sleep well."

"You too." Remus fell asleep to the memory of silky black hair and chapped lips.

* * *

 **Monday**

Remus awoke to the scent of waffles and bacon. At first he didn't realize why there was a spring digging into his back or why he still wore a pair of jeans. As he blinked awake, a cold wave of clarity washed over him. He remembered the disastrous date, the break up, Lily comforting him, James asking about Sirius.

 _Sirius Black._

It had been two years since Remus had heard from his best friend and now he was contemplating driving over to his tattoo shop to get something done. Although inside Remus knew that if he went, it was more to see Sirius than to get inked.

"Good morning! How did you sleep?" Lily chirped from across the room, hands filled with an assortment of breakfast foods. "I don't know what you usually do on your day off but I think starting out with a good breakfast is always best."

"Actually I think I'm going to walk around town today," Remus started, taking a bite out of a piece of toast on the edge of his filled plate. "Maybe I'll get lucky and find some place for rent or just clear my head."

Lily shrugged, "Whatever my husband told you to do last night, do it." Remus looked at the redhead in shock, she was usually the one shutting James' ideas down, not endorsing them. "Listen, he's an idiot, but James has known you since you were both eleven year old trouble makers. You're like a brother to him and if he told you to do something that he thinks is best for you, it really might be what you need."

"Remus, did my wife just support my ideas?" James called from the kitchen, tripping over his feet to look over the isle in wonder. "Or am I hearing things?"

"Don't make me regret it, if he does something stupid like shave his head or set an ambulance on fire, I will divorce you." She deadpanned.

"Set one small fire and no one ever forgets." He mumbled as he pinned his badge next to his gun. He smiled at the man on the couch.

"It was a three alarm fire, James, you almost destroyed an entire town." Remus said around a forkful of his cheese omelette.

"Oi! Who's side are you on?" Remus pointed towards Lily, not even bothering to look up from the newspaper. "You have no proof it was me!"

"I'm your wife, that's testimony enough to convict you for arsen." Lily flipped her hair over her shoulder with a pleased smile. "Plus I'm a method actor."

"If I go to jail, you'll have to call your sister to babysit when you have long shifts." "Do you really want APIHSWLE's first word to be 'Vernon'?"

"APIHSWLE?" Lily asked.

"Vernon?" Remus' brows furrowed. "Isn't that the bloke she picked up in that corner liquor store last month. She's still going on about him? I thought the date was a disaster."

James pointed at his wife, "Actual proof I had sex with Lily Evans." Then shifted to answer Remus and avoid the scalding glare from his wife. "It was but she's convinced that it was just nerves and that it's love."

"We are not naming our child 'actual proof I had sex with Lily Evans'!" She shouted.

"I don't see why not, it's a unisex name." James shrugged his shoulders, swiping a piece of bacon from Remus' plate.

Before Lily could continue yelling at her husband Remus stood from the couch, "As fun as I'm sure this is about to be, I'm going to head out."

"Be home for dinner," Lily called.

"Yes, mum." Remus nodded seriously as he toed on his sneakers and ruffled his hair.

* * *

 _Marauders_ was a hole-in-the-wall, hidden from view between a bookshop named _Prongs and Moony_. Remus shook himself and stared at his phone screen, the directions had been a little complicated but he seemed to have figured it out. He nervously tapped his foot as he stared through the glass window.

The shop name was scrawled in cursive over the front window, surrounded by printed pictures of the tattoos the artists inside had done. Remus could see the movement inside if he focused but he couldn't spot the familiar black hair. Not that he would know if Sirius had gotten a different hairstyle or dyed his hair.

"You know, there's this thing called a door that you can go through." A teasing voice said next to him and Remus jumped.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to loiter-" Remus ranted before he glanced at the pink haired woman next to him. "Tonks? It's been a long time since I've seen you."

Tonks hummed and stretched her arms behind her back. "It has. Let's get you in there before you hyperventilate or run away."

"I wasn't-" Remus started but Tonks wasn't listening, she grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the matte coloured door. She dug the keys out of her purse and pushed open the door, leading Remus inside.

"He misses you too, he's just too prideful to call and apologize for being a wanker last time he saw you." Tonks flipped on the sign at the door to flash OPEN.

"Last time?" Remus blanched, realizing what the girl meant by her comment. "You know? About- about _last time_?"

Tonks stopped at the reception desk and dropped her purse on the spinning chair. "He didn't tell me right away but a few weeks ago I asked why he hadn't called you and he was a little plastered so I got the whole story."

"Oh," Remus looked at his feet, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute. "I see."

"Don't get like that, he feels like an arse about how he reacted." Remus nodded but he didn't believe her. If Sirius felt anything it was guilt, probably because he didn't want to lose a friend over the crush Remus had on him.

"Okay, I understand what you mean." he lied.

Tonks stared at him for a moment before sighing heavily and sitting in her desk chair. "He's back there." She pointed at a sleet black door at the very back of the shop. "It's his personal workstation."

"Thank you," he smiled at the younger girl and walked around her desk.

Remus stared wide eyed at the the large room as he walked slowly towards the backroom. There were two rows of stations. In each cubical-type section there was a reclining leather chair, a small desk filled with different shades and pigmented tubes of coloured ink, and detailed sketches pinned to the walls.

There was no one else in the main part of the store besides himself and Tonks and Remus felt nervous that he was about to be alone with Sirius.

He paused in front of the door before gripping the doorknob and quietly stepping inside. He stared into the bright room with curiosity. The walls were covered in splashes of paint and charcoal drawings adorned the blank spaces. Remus studied a detailed illustration of a wolf howling towards a full moon. Remus was sure that if he reached out to touch the animal, it's fur would meet his fingers.

"Tonks, can you close the door?" A deep voice asked from the corner and Remus' head snapped towards the desk.

Sitting there, head buried in a pad of thick paper and fingers covered in colour, sat Sirius. His hair was tied in a knot on top of his head and a few strands of midnight fell to his sharp jaw. Remus watched the steady breathing that shook his broad shoulders lightly, stretching the material of his tee shirt.

"Tonks!" Sirius threw down the coloured pencil and turned in his chair before he stopped dead in his seat. "I- Remus?"

Remus released the door and gave a small wave towards the man, wincing when the door shut itself without him holding it open. "Hey, long time?" he cringed.

"Yeah, two years, seventeen countries." Sirius scratched the back of his head and blinked at Remus like he couldn't believe the man was actually there. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! James said that you had opened your own parlor and-" he bit his lip and sighed. "I wanted to get a tattoo."

"You?" Sirius was shocked. "You hate tattoos, if I remember correctly, last time I offered to give you one you said it was mutilation. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Well, I'm going through a breakup and Lily was saying how James might not be the brightest but he knows what's best for me and James said I should get a tattoo. You know, do something unexpected and reckless?" Remus realized he was rambling but he couldn't help it. Having Sirius' grey eyes watching him imploringly was making his head feel light.

"So, you want to permanently mark your skin to get back at an ex?" Sirius asked, standing up from his desk. He picked up a towel and whipped his hands from smudges.

Remus nodded and crossed his arms, hugging himself around the waist. He couldn't look and see Sirius' face, he was sure that the man would be laughing at him. "Now that you say it like that it makes me sound like an idiot."

"Never said that," Remus looked at Sirius then, the man was pulling a series of needles and small tinkers from the shelves next to the chair in the center of the room. Sirius patted the seat and smiled. "Sit. I'll take care of you. Anything specific that you want?"

"No," Remus sat hesitantly in front of Sirius. "Whatever you think would suit me."

Sirius watched him before turning to overturn a drawer in his desk, pulling out a paper he leaned over to roll Remus' sleeve away from his forearm. "This will sting like a bitch but it's a simple word piece so it won't take a long time."

"Okay," Remus leaned backwards, not bothering to ask what the tattoo would say, too distracted by the feel of Sirius' warm fingers folding over the fabric of his shirt. "Just tell me before you start, you know how I feel about needles."

Sirius smirked and rolled his eyes. "And you're getting a tattoo. Grab onto me if it hurts." Remus nodded and looked up to the ceiling as Sirius traced the drawing onto his skin with a special pen that wouldn't rub off while he was inking him. "You ready?"

"Mhm," Remus said, like a bloody liar because he wasn't ready. When the needle turned on and the soft buzz filled the room, Remus yelped. "Okay, maybe I'm not entirely ready."

"Hey, just relax, it'll hurt more if you tense your muscles." Sirius' thumb brushed his wrist and Remus felt a rush travel from the spot to the tips of his fingers. "What do you do for a living? Still aiming to be a doctor?"

The needle punctured his skin and Remus' fingers unconsciously curled to hold Sirius' bicep. He gulped back and breathed deeply through his nose. "I'm a nurse at St Mungo's, I'm happy where I am. I get long hours so I don't really have time for a lot but I love my job."

"Oh, yeah?" He paused the needle, dipping the tip into a small bottle cap of black ink before returning to his arm, using his fingers to stretch the skin. "I heard that you introduced James to his wife, Lily, right?"

Remus nodded, smiling. "We started around the same time and ended up working most of our shifts together, James dropped off a midnight dinner for me once. Lily thought he was my boyfriend for about two weeks before James set her straight."

Sirius laughed, looking up from the tattoo. "What did he do?"

"Brought her a cup of coffee and asked her out, she told him she didn't like cheaters and James about passed out when the girl he fancies told him she thought his _boyfriend_ deserved better." Remus looked at what Sirius was tattooing and quickly looked away.

"I can picture Jamie left out in the rain as he pined over a girl that thought he was gay." Remus laughed too before remembering the needle and jumping slightly at the spreading sting. "Don't move, I don't want to fuck this up and have you knock me out."

"I've never knocked you out!" Remus defended himself, forgetting about the needle as he saw Sirius grinning up as he worked. "I've only ever hit you once and that was because you kept leaving your socks all over the bathroom floor."

"I lost a tooth." Sirius opened his mouth and ran his tongue over his front tooth. The movement caused Remus' eyes to fall to his lips and he felt a flush lightening up his cheeks and ears. "It's not my fault you fell, you should look where you're going next time."

Remus tore his eyes away from the rosey lips of his tattoo artist and groaned, tipping his head backwards. "Are we friends?"

Sirius froze, dropping the needle on the metal tray. "Of course we're friends." he started. "I've wanted to apologize to you about what happened at the graduation party."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Remus denied, staring at Sirius like it was obvious.

"I do." Sirius lowered his head to Remus' hand and breathed in, the boy above him comfortingly ran his fingers through his hair, knowing it always calmed him. "I shouldn't have taken off without talking to you. It was wrong and I feel terrible."

"Why didn't you? Was it the kiss that freaked you out?" he asked quietly.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, but not for the reason you think. For a while I had been noticing boys- at James' practice, in class, at home." He blushed at the last one and Remus' hand paused its stimulation in his hair. "When I went upstairs that night it was because I was starting to really accept that maybe I didn't just like girls and it was freaking me out alittle. Then you were there and you were so warm and safe. When you kissed me I was shocked but I was okay, until I realized you were drunk, then I felt like an arsehole."

"I wasn't that drunk."

"Remus you had the worst hangover I've ever seen." "I'm sorry, I should have stayed and talked to you instead of running away like a coward." He moved away to grab the needle again.

"I- I'm not going to tell you I forgive you because it really hurt when you left, but maybe we can try to go back to the way things were before the kiss." Remus blushed under Sirius' gaze.

"I'd like that," he mumbled. After several long minutes he turned the machine off and took to cleaning off the excess ink from Remus' arm. "All done. You need to keep this covered for a day." He stuck a bandaid over the tattoo. "This is a special wrap, it'll let the skin breath and keep out infections."

"Thank you for doing this. How much do I owe you?" Sirius waved him away.

"Don't be daft, we're best friends." He cleaned up the tools and ink containers he had been using and watched Remus run his fingers over the clear cover up, reading the words slowly. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Sirius' eyes lit up and he turned Remus arm to look at his work. "You're really talented, I mean this isn't like those full back pieces but it looks really nice."

"Want a back piece next?" Remus shook his head quickly, darting his eyes to the slender pieces of metal lined up on his desk. "Not a fan of the needles, huh?"

"No, I think I'm okay with one tattoo." He hopped down and turned towards the door. "Hey, if you don't have any plans this weekend-"

"Sirius, your ten o'clock is here." Tonks said, opening the door with a grin. "Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"No!" Remus fixed his sleeve and waved to Sirius again. "I'll see you around then."

* * *

 **Friday**

After another tiring week of tending to his patients, Remus was ready to go home and take a long bath. Except he couldn't because he was still staying with James and Lily while looking for his own flat.

He stacked the charts behind the main desk on his floor, it was almost eleven and Remus didn't want to go back to the Potters. He had been trying to act normal around them, well as normal as a recently dumped boy could be, but it felt strange and intrusive to be in their blissful life 24/7. No matter how much they told him it was no trouble.

He hadn't seen or spoken to Sirius since his visit to Marauders almost a week earlier, although he couldn't explain the warm feeling that crawled into his skin when he caught a glimpse of the inked words on his arm.

 _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._

If words existed that were more polar opposites to his personality, Remus didn't know what they were. It was so like Sirius to write something that made Remus feel like it was a challenge. The words were a game.

 _I dare you to let loose._

 _I dare you to be bad._

 _I dare you to go out of your comfort zone._

Remus still hadn't shown the tattoo to anyone, keeping his sleeves long. It wasn't that he was embarrassed of the art, the script was beautiful, but he couldn't help but think of the artist. The last two years had been kind to Sirius, his jaw had become chiseled and the extensive tattoos over his arms made him look sinfully gorgeous.

No matter how much Remus tried to picture the lanky boy who played lacrosse at Hogwarts or the slightly more filled out young man who liked to dance until morning light, there was no comparison. The man who had sat on the chair in front of him, holding his arm as the needle punctured his skin, had been a Greek statue come to life.

Those misted grey eyes had watched him like he was precious and Remus wanted to believe Sirius had missed him while he was gone.

"Remus?" A pair of pink painted fingers snapped in his face, pulling his mind away from his thoughts. "I thought I lost you there for a second." At the guilty look on his face, Marlene laughed and repeated herself. "I was saying that since Lily and James are pregnant, tonight it'll just be you, Alice and I visiting _Padfoot's_."

 _Padfoot's_ was a local bar and nightclub twenty minutes away from the hospital. Since it was usually frequented by drunk college kids, Remus and his friends tended to only visit when there was a special occasion to celebrate. A birthday, an engagement, a promotion.

"Why _Padfoot's_?" He questioned, sidestepping her into the changing rooms and taking off his scrubs and under shirt. "It's because Lucius and I broke up, isn't it? Marley, you guys don't have to go out for me."

"You need some fun! Now that you're free from that leech, we can finally go out and have a good night picking up boys." Marlene had already changed into her street clothes and sat waiting for him on the bench. "Come on, please! I'll pick out your outfit and do your hair."

Remus clinged at the thought of having Marlene tugging at his hair with gelled fingers and fitting him in a ridiculously sparkly outfit. "Are you trying to make me go or not?"

"It'll be fun, I promise." She said with a roll of her eyes before they widened and she pointed at his bare arm. "Oi! Since when do you have a tattoo?"

 _I dare you…_

"Monday." He answered, lightly running his fingers over the still raised skin on his forearm. He bit back a smile and imagined Sirius' face telling him he needs to get out more. "You're right, tonight will be fun."

Marlene cheered and grabbed his hand once he was fully dressed, pulling him towards the parking lot. "Drive over to my place and we can get ready."

* * *

Almost a full hour later, Remus pulled at the mesh shirt Marlene had struggled him into. He tried not to rub at his eyes when the multicoloured lights from the nightclub bounced over his face. Marlene would kill him if he messed up the eyeliner she put on him.

He didn't feel like himself but Alice insisted that he looked like a 'hot babe'. He felt the tips of his ears heat up as he sat at the bar watching Alice flirt with the bartender, Frank. He glanced down at his arm and smiled gently at the dark tattoo on his pale skin.

"Nice ink," someone breathed in his ear. "You want to dance, pretty boy?"

Startled, Remus turned slowly, ready to tell whoever it was that he wasn't in the mood to be hit on but the man behind him made him freeze. "Sirius?"

For a second he thought that Sirius flirting with him had been an accident but they he realized that he would have recognized his own work on Remus' arm and he didn't look surprised when Remus had turned around.

Sirius held out his hand, "Dance with me?"

"Have you been drinking?" Remus asked instead of taking his offered hand.

"Only one beer," Sirius was so close that Remus could smell his cologne even in the crowded bar. All of his senses were filled with Sirius, his hands were iching to feel him. "Come on, Remus, don't leave a guy hanging."

"Okay," He lightly placed his hand inside Sirius'. "What's brought this on?"

"Someone came to my shop a few days after you left, an angry pregnant redhead. Said something about getting my head out of my arse if I still wanted to have one. I don't know if she was talking about my arse or my head but she was pretty scary either way." Remus blushed brightly as Sirius led them into a far corner. "Friend of yours?"

"That would be Lily." Remus made a mental note to either tell her to stop messing in his love life or thank her, all depending on how the rest of the night went with Sirius. "She must have listened in on my conversation with James about graduation. I'm sorry if she bothered you at work because of me."

He laughed, "I didn't understand what she was talking about until after she left and Tonks translated. Apparently it all meant I should ask you out because I could never do better." Sirius held onto Remus' hips and moved to the fast beat of the music.

"You don't have to do that just because she threatened you." Remus said, ignoring the whistles from the bar that sounded suspiciously like Marlene and Alice. "Lily can be scary, she's only gotten worse with the baby. I'm actually pretty shocked James hasn't lost a limb."

Sirius didn't say anything and Remus thought that was the end of the conversation. He let the melody flow through his body, closing his eyes he let the flashing lights pass through him and let loose. He moved his hips and slid his arms around Sirius' neck. Laughing Remus felt Sirius grip his hips tighter.

Suddenly there was a pressure on his lips, soft and hot. Remus gasped away and snapped his eyes open to see Sirius' hurt expression. "Wait, no."

"I know I messed up last time but I care about you and I would really like it if you gave me a chance." Sirius peered up at his through his eyelashes. "I'm sorry that I hurt you and I-"

Remus couldn't help himself, he surged forward, claiming the black haired man's lips with his. Sirius was shocked for a second before Remus felt his smile against his mouth, tongue tracing his bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen their kiss. Remus felt like he had stepped into an electrified puddle of water.

Remus' fingers tangled in Sirius' hair, pulling him closer to his body. Need coursing through his veins, making him hungrier for Sirius' touch, his lips. He felt Sirius' nose pressing against his face and his hands digging into his sides.

His teeth bit Sirius lip and the man groaned into his mouth, tongue moving wildly against his, tasting him. Remus felt his body reacting to Sirius, the stiffness in his trousers growing as he thought about Sirius using his wicked tongue for something other than kissing.

Sirius' hands slipped underneath the material of his shirt, nails scratching lightly over his flushed skin and digging into the small of his back. Remus felt his need growing and he wondered if anyone would notice if his hands slipped further south.

Remus felt Sirius break away from his lips, trailing a line of fire down his throat as he ran his lips down, teeth nipping at his tender flesh. The sandy haired man moaned when Sirius' lips latched onto a sensitive sport under his ear. Remus felt him chuckle against his skin.

Using the hand in his raven locks, Remus yanked his head back to his. Sighing in relief as Sirius' mouth and tongue were back to his.

Their lips parted and Remus ran his hand over Sirius' cheek, unbelieving.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Sirius panted against his bruised lips and Remus found himself nodding, his fingers still knotted in the man's black hair.

"I didn't drive here," Remus said after a deep breath. "Did you?" Sirius kissed the corner of his mouth and weaved them between sweating bodies towards the door.

"Here, put this on." Sirius shrugged off his leather jacket and held it out to Remus with a devilish grin. "Not that you don't look delectable in that," his eyes dropped to his barely covered torso. "But you'll freeze off a nipple."

"I- thank you." Remus mumbled, putting the soft jacket on and zipping it up to keep out the night chill. "Where are we going?"

Sirius didn't answer, only tucked his rough fingers into Remus' and pulled him out of _Padfoot's_. Their intertwined hands swung between them and Remus practically swallowed his tongue when Sirius leaned over to kiss his cheek as he let go of his hand.

The black haired man held up his finger and disappeared behind a corner, leaving Remus standing on the curb nervously. A deep rumbling pulled his attention from the alley and Remus turned to see a black Harley pulling up on the sidewalk next to him. The tattooed forearms peeking out of the tee shirt told Remus exactly who the driver was.

"Waiting for an invitation, love?" Sirius asked, pulling up the visor of his helmet to reveal those grey eyes Remus couldn't stop thinking about. Sirius held out another helmet and inclined his head for Remus to climb on.

Stomping down his unease, Remus snapped his helmet over his head and threw his leg over the bike. Sirius chuckled at the distance between them before pointedly grabbing his thighs and hauling Remus closer to himself on the seat, his fingers lingering as he drew back.

"Where are we going?" he asked again.

"Don't make me ruin the surprise," Sirius kicked off his feet from the ground, turning the bike to merge into the lanes of cars. Remus' hands were on his waist, fingers curled lightly over his sides. "Hold on tight or you'll fall off."

When the bike roared and Sirius sped faster down the road, Remus yelped and hugged him in a deathgrip. "If I die on this thing, my lifeless remains will sue you!" He yelled into Sirius' shoulder over the engine.

Sirius laughed as they turned down another road, then another. Remus wasn't sure where exactly they were going because the man was driving so fast Remus had to squeeze his eyes shut or he would panic.

They pulled to a stop and Remus opened his eyes slowly, they were at an unassuming two story townhouse. An iron fence blocked the lawn and Remus watched Sirius walk onto the green grass. He waited for Remus to climb off the motorcycle before wheeling it inside the fence as well, leaving his helmet on the seat. Remus followed his lead and walked on the cobblestone path towards the dark oak door.

"Come on, you don't need to look so anxious." Sirius tugged on his hand until he could unlock the door and pull them both inside. "Sit down, I'll be right back."

The living room was homey and Remus sat on the plush couch across from the fireplace. Sirius came back from the kitchen with two bottles of water. "Thank you," he said taking one.

"I ordered a pizza, only pepperoni." Sirius said, taking a drink from his bottle. "You look good in my jacket, you should wear it more often. Not that the shirt you're wearing isn't an interesting choice."

Remus picked at the hem of Marlene's mesh shirt, poking his finger through a hole. "It's my friend, Marlene, she said I couldn't go to a bar looking like I'm about to take the SATs."

"I was always into the whole nerd look." Sirius grinned when Remus tried to swat him upside the head. The doorbell rang and Sirius stood up, kissing Remus' temple as he passed him to get the front door. "It's the pizza."

Remus thought it would be strange to him, sitting in Sirius' living room waiting to have pizza. But it felt like nothing out of the ordinary, he felt more at home than he had in a long time. He relaxed into the cushions and smiled as Sirius set the pizza on the table, but before the man could go back to his seat across from him, Remus grabbed his hips and pulled him into his lap.

Sirius didn't comment but Remus could see the smug smile on his face.

* * *

 _The End._

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Remus' tattoo is actually one that I have, a little fun fact.**

 **This is a muggle only AU, obviously. Something that I don't really do but I hope you enjoyed anyways.**

 **I want to dedicate this WolfStar oneshot to all LGBTQ members who are celebrating Pride, not just this month, but everyday. I have friends and family who identify as gay and I know how hard coming out can be so I just want to say that I love you and I am proud of all of you. Keep being yourselves and loving who you choose.**


End file.
